


Hold

by AutisticWriter



Series: AutisticWriter's Omorashi Fics [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Masturbation, Omorashi, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Olivia suggests they try something new. Jacques is intrigued and eager to please.





	Hold

Now, Jacques is a rather kinky person, if he does say so himself, but even he pales in comparison to Olivia. She likes some very strange things, with the added interest of being very dominant – compared to Jacques, who is a total sub when it comes to sex. So despite being the adventurous person he is, he is still often surprised by some of the things she likes to do.

Such as this morning, when he discovered that she has a thing for holding in urine – or to be more specific, she has a thing for watching her partner holding in urine. Naturally, he was rather confused when she said this.

“Are you sure about this?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia grinned, crossing her legs. “Yes, I’m sure. After all, you aren’t the first person I’ve ever brought this up with. So, what do you say?”

“You want me to try it?”

“I’m simply suggesting it,” Olivia said. “There is no pressure. But if you would like, I would be more than up to doing it with you.”

Jacques studied her. This sounded bizarre, but kinky things never seem to make much sense. So he smiled. “It’s worth a try.”

And Olivia grinned and gave him a long, lingering kiss. “Excellent. So, do you want to do this later?”

He nodded. “What does it entail?”

“Basically, you don’t urinate all afternoon, so your bladder is very full. Then we have sex. If you can’t make it until then or leak during sex, I’ll have to punish you,” Olivia said, and she trailed her hand down his chest and pinched one of his nipples.

Jacques flinched, but he couldn’t hide the blush forming on his face. He leaned towards her. “Really? And what exactly would this punishment involve?”

Olivia kissed him again, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

That was at 10am. It is now 6pm, and Jacques hasn’t urinated since just after midday. His bladder is actually burning, his waistband creating strong pressure that makes the slightest movement extremely uncomfortable. He wouldn’t say he is in pain, but he is certainly extremely uncomfortable.

It is the weekend, so neither of them have been to work today. Which means Olivia has spent the whole day watching Jacques, grinning a very satisfied smile whenever she hands him a drink. He seems to have drunk a lot more today than he normally does, explaining why his bladder is so full.

Jacques sits with his legs crossed on the couch, trying to ignore his overwhelming need to urinate. Across the room, Olivia is staring at him, an almost hungry expression in her eyes.

“How long is it now, Olivia?” he asks.

Olivia tuts, but she doesn’t stop smiling. “For the fifth time, Jacques, we are going to have sex at eight. You have two hours left. Do you think you can wait that long?”

He shifts in his seat, his leg muscles aching from the effort of not wetting himself. Jacques knows he can bail out of this at any time if he wants to (he remembers the safe word), but he doesn’t want to. He wants to try this, and he wants to please Olivia. He loves to please her.

“Of course I can wait,” he says.

Olivia grins. “Well done, Jacques. Now, I think it’s time for another coffee, don’t you think?”

His eyes widen ever so slightly, and she strokes his face as she walks past him. Olivia exits the room and Jacques crosses his legs the opposite way, wondering if he should loosen his belt to relieve the pressure somewhat. Jacques considers this a good idea, and is about to undo the buckle when Olivia returns.

“What are you doing, Jacques?” she says, in the same tone she likes to use when they’re using the handcuffs and she is about to whip him again.

Jacques looks up, slightly alarmed by the size of the coffee cup and the expression on her face. “Just loosening my belt. I don’t really like the pressure on my bladder.”

“Really?” Olivia says, pushing the cup into his hand. “Does it feel anything like this?”

And her hand trails down his abdomen and presses against his belt buckle, putting immense pressure on his swollen bladder. Jacques groans as pain shoots through his body, and he is rather surprised to find his groin throbbing.

Managing to compose himself, he stammers, “Yes, a lot l-like that, actually.”

She leans closer. “Unbuckle your belt, Jacques. But I expect you to drink your coffee in under two minutes. Is that a fair deal?”

He nods. “Very fair.”

And as Olivia stands right over him and watches, Jacques holds his cup to his lips and drinks. The coffee is warm, but not hot, so it doesn’t hurt his mouth to drink it quickly. He guzzles the coffee even though he is frankly sick of the stuff and his bladder is so very full. When he finishes it, he rests the empty cup on the arm of the couch and unfastens his belt. The loss of the constant bladder pressure is amazing, and his groin throbs again.

He looks up, and realises that Olivia is looking at her watch. “One minute and thirty nine seconds. I’m impressed.” She kisses him, running her fingers through his short hair. “Well done.”

Jacques smiles, even though his stomach gurgles from the huge drink and his bladder is fuller than he can ever remember. “Thank you.”

Olivia sits down opposite him again, watching him. her face is flushed, her eyes never leaving Jacques.

“So, how are you feeling, my darling?” she says.

“Rather odd, to be honest,” Jacques says.

“Really? Tell me about it.”

Jacques looks at her. He shifts awkwardly again, grimacing at the discomfort, and he swears he hears Olivia moan.

“Well, my bladder is currently so full that even breathing makes it feel uncomfortable,” he says. “There is an incredibly strong pressure inside it, and I’m having to concentrate very hard to hold in my urine.”

Olivia’s blush deepens, leaning forwards slightly in her seat. As she looks at Jacques, she slips her hand between her thighs and starts to rub herself through her pants. She moans and Jacques’ groin throbs, the pressure in his bladder getting worse.

“Are you desperate, Jacques?” Olivia says, slightly breathless as her fingers move. “Are you positively bursting, so desperate to urinate that it’s all you can think about?”

Jacques stares at her, fascinated and rather turned on to see his girlfriend masturbating in front of him like this. he nods his head and she whimpers, biting her lip.

Realising what he can do now, Jacques smiles. “Yes, I’m _very_ desperate, Olivia. I’m so desperate, and I’m aching from holding it all inside me. So very desperate.”

Olivia moans, staring at him. She raises her eyebrows. “Are you trying to dominate the situation, Mister Snicket?”

“No, of course not,” he says, smirking.

“I don’t believe you,” Olivia says. “You know the rules. We do this my way, or you get punished. Are you ready to be punished?”

He stares at her, wondering just what this punishment will be. Olivia is always fond of punishments, such as denying him an orgasm or using a thicker riding crop or giving him a hand job under the table in public and making him ride it out without drawing attention to his predicament.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Olivia smiles. “Very well. Spread your legs.”

Hoping the movement doesn’t make him wet himself, Jacques shifts his knees so his legs are spread. It makes his swollen bladder jolt, but he doesn’t lose control. And as Olivia rubs herself faster, she reaches across the gap between them with her sock covered foot, and presses her toes against his lower abdomen. She pushes down, applying intense pressure to his bladder, and Jacques cries out. He grits his jaw, clenching the muscles in his legs and groin to try and hold on. She presses harder and he groans, and the whole time she brings herself off with her hand, panting with effort.

And then Olivia is coming with a cry, and she slumps in her seat, moving her foot away. Her face is red and sweaty, and Jacques trembles with the effort of holding in his urine.

“Well done, Jacques,” she says.

And as he shifts in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, she heads off to the kitchen to get another drink for Jacques.

\---

Finally, 8pm rolls around, and Jacques sighs. His bladder is fuller than ever, and he wonders if he can even stand up without losing control of it. When he voices this concern, Olivia kisses him.

“You can manage,” she says. “I know you can. Here, let me help.”

She grasps his hands and helps Jacques get to his feet. He clenches his muscles until they spasm, and, thankfully, he doesn’t wet himself. He breathes heavily, feeling his pants slip down to his hips thanks to his loose belt.

Olivia watches, staring at his lower abdomen. Jacques looks down, noticing that it bulges slightly; it must be his bladder.

“Come with me, Jacques,” Olivia says, still holding his hands.

And she leads him through the house. Every step is effort, his muscles trembling, but Jacques makes it to their destination: the bathroom.

Seeing the toilet makes his bladder twinge, and soon Jacques is horrified to find a dribble of urine escape him. He clenches his muscles tighter than he thought possible, willing it not to get worse. Thankfully, he doesn’t wet himself – but Olivia has noticed.

“Did you have leak, Jacques?” she says.

Realising there is no point in lying, he says, “A slight one. Am I to be punished?”

Olivia smiles. “You’ll have to wait and see. Now, let’s do this.”

She kisses him deeply, exploring his mouth (which must taste of coffee) as her hands trail down his back. She pushes him back against the tiled wall, her hands moving to his chest instead. Olivia caresses his nipples, before her hands reach his hips. She hooks her fingers into his waistband, and eases his pants and slightly damp underpants down his thighs. She pulls them down to his knees and then gets to her own knees, staring at his engorged bladder.

She strokes Jacques’ genitals with skilled fingers, and he leans his head back against the wall. Soon he has an erection, and Olivia makes eye contact before licking it. Jacques moans, almost losing control of his bladder but stopping it just in time.

Her hands holding his hips, her fingernails digging into his skin, Olivia says, “If you urinate in my mouth, Jacques, I will bite your balls.”

He nods, understanding. He really doesn’t want that punishment; he may be a sub, but that doesn’t mean he likes ball torture.

And with a satisfied smile, Olivia takes his erection in her mouth. His hips thrust automatically, her tongue licking and her lips tracing his sensitive skin as he head moves back and forth. Jacques moans, closing his eyes as she moves faster and faster, getting lost in pleasure – but still taking care to clench his muscles, not wanting to lose control at a time like this. Letting out a groan, Jacques bucks his hips again, knowing he is getting close, so very close…

And then Olivia is pulling away, getting to her feet and stepping backwards. He still has an erection. What is she doing?

“Olivia?” he mumbles, groaning.

Olivia smiles that hungry smile again. “I said you’d be punished if you leaked. Now it’s time to enjoy a little orgasm denial, my darling.”

Jacques stands there, leaning against the wall, longing to touch himself or for her mouth to be surrounding him again, just so he can come and then urinate, because he needs to do both of them so very badly.

“Olivia,” he says, his hips thrusting against the air. “Olivia, please…”

“Not yet,” Olivia says. “You need to wait. You need to follow the rules, Jacques.”

And as he stands there, painfully aroused, Olivia crosses the bathroom and turns on the faucet. A trickle of water starts to dribble into the basin, and Jacques groans. His bladder strains, and he grits his jaw, the discomfort so strong he can barely cope. His erection throbs, his eyes wide as he tries to suppress the discomfort in his entire body.

Olivia moves to lean against the bathtub, pulling off her clothes. Jacques sees her breasts, soft and perky with erect nipples, and his eyes trail down her body, admiring her bright skin, the small stretch marks on her hips, and wishing he could see what’s hidden behind her pubic hair. She sees him looking and shifts her shoulders, making her breasts jiggle. His hips thrust again.

And then Olivia reaches into her pocket and removes something small yet familiar. It is one of her vibrators, the one barely bigger than a tube of lipstick. And as Jacques watches, wondering how long it’ll be before he comes untouched or wets himself, Olivia presses the vibrator against her groin and switches it on. The moan she makes nearly makes Jacques come just from the sound, but he isn’t so lucky. He just stands there, leaning against the wall with his pants around his knees and watches his girlfriend masturbate with her vibrator, a beautiful smile on her face as she groans. She climaxes with a moan and then walks towards Jacques, still stark naked.

“Did you enjoy that, Jacques?” she asks, still slightly out of breath.

Jacques nods, trying to pretend he isn’t in such a predicament as he actually is. “Very much.”

“Good. I suppose your punishment is over now, which means I can finish what I started.”

Smiling with relief, Jacques nods again. Olivia kneels again and goes down on Jacques, moving her mouth painfully slowly. Jacques moans and she picks up the pace, grabbing his hips again as she blows him faster. And Jacques is already so aroused that, only forty seconds later, he is about to come. He ejaculates into her mouth, groaning with relief to finally have climaxed.

Olivia stands up, but she doesn’t swallow. Instead, she smiles and spits it into the toilet. She must do it to remind him, because it works. Amazed that he managed to hold it whilst having an orgasm, Jacques realises that he still desperately needs to urinate. The discomfort is worse than before and he groans, but it’s a different groan than when he was aroused. Now he just needs the relief.

She presses kisses to his face, before whispering, “You can go now, Jacques. But I’m going to watch.”

He nods, not caring about being watched. All he knows is how badly he needs this. Jacques stumbles over to the toilet, and relaxes his muscles. He has been holding for so long that it takes several seconds before the urine comes. But then it streams out of him, hitting the toilet bowl with a surprisingly loud noise. He groans slowly, the relief almost as amazing as his orgasm, but in a completely different way. As he urinates, he feels arms around his waist, and Olivia hugs him, whispering, “Well done, Jacques,” repeatedly.

Finally, after an entire minute, Jacques stops urinating. His bladder aches so much and he grimaces, his muscles trembling from having been clenched all day. He lets out a slow sigh, and flops down onto the toilet.

He rests his head in his hands, exhaling slowly. Olivia sits on his lap and kisses him, running her fingers through his hair.

“That was wonderful, Jacques,” she says, pressing a kiss to his lips with every word.

He smiles, despite being so sore and achy; he’s just glad to have pleased her. And it was rather fun, in a weird way. “It certainly was. Now, can we have a shower? I feel disgusting.”

Olivia laughs. “Me too.” She takes his hands and helps him stand up, slipping an arm around his waist. “Yes, let’s share a nice shower.”

And as Olivia turns on the shower, Jacques pulls off the rest of his clothes and then leans against the basin, watching her and wondering how he ended up in such a wonderfully bizarre relationship. But he isn’t complaining.


End file.
